Patience mise à rude épreuve
by Jude Lust
Summary: Trafalgar Law a misé gros en formant une alliance avec Monkey. D. Luffy, le plus imprévisible de tous les Supernovaes. Verra-t-il son allié épuiser toute sa patience pourtant légendaire ou survivra-t-il à ses assauts amicaux? Lui-même se le demande...Recueil de drabbles, amitié, humour et fluff!
1. Chapter 1

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, capitaine?

Le corsaire déchu posa son stylo à encre noire avec agacement, puis darda ses iris d'argent sur le malheureux qui osait l'importuner.

-J'étais en train de modifier certains aspects du plan de notre prochaine attaque avec Mugiwara-ya avant que tu ne viennes me déranger _effrontément,_ lâcha-t-il avant de reprendre ses manigances non sans un dernier regard noir envers son ami.

Sachi ne releva pas, demeurant immobile sur le seuil de la porte tout en fixant son capitaine concentré sur sa paperasse, légèrement amusé.

-Vous savez bien que c'est inutile, capitaine.

Trafalgar Law soupira en acquiesçant.


	2. Mensonge éhonté

-S'il te plaît!

Luffy n'eut en réponse qu'un regard vaguement amusé qui camouflait avec peine l'agacement de son interlocuteur.

-Un jour, peut-être.

Son allié lui adressa une moue boudeuse. De tous les Supernovaes, il a fallu qu'il tombe sur le plus gamin de tous!

Il regretta son sarcasme qui l'a poussé à raconter à Luffy que son île natale était peuplée de Bepos. C'était sans compter sur la crédulité et la naïveté déconcertantes de Mugiwara.

-Mais Traffy!

_Quel agaçant individu_, songea-t-il.

-Celui où tu prononceras correctement mon nom.


	3. Surprotecteurs

**Hey! Je vais enfin faire ce que j'ai jamais pensé à faire les deux chapitres précédents xD Merci pour les followers, les ajouts en favoris ainsi qu'à Juste-Moii, Vivianne95 et Loan-Luka d'avoir gentiment laissé une review!**

**Au cas où, ceci est un recueil de drabbles sur Trafalgar Law et comment il voit les Mugiwaras et surtout Luffy jouer de ses nerfs plus ou moins intentionnellement.**

**Disclaimer: Quelqu'un veut entendre le plus pire mensonge de l'année? J'ai créé One Piece. Ah, vous vouliez pas? Bon d'accord...**

**_Jude the Crank_**

_Sunny_

- Luffy est trop candide pour se méfier de toi, Trafalgar. Et ça, tu le sais.

Assassiner Mugiwara ne fait pas partie des plans du Shishibukai. Mais l'équipage refuse de comprendre.

- Nous ne lui collons pas aux basques pour faire joli, poursuivit Sanji. Nous savons tous que sous ton bonnet, là, tu caches des plans machiavéliques en rafale.

-Tous, sauf Luffy, soupira Usopp.

-Arrêtez la paranoïa, trancha Zoro.

Le soulagement qui traversa les yeux de Law disparut aussitôt quand Roronoa poursuivit.

- Peu importe. Alliance ou pas, un geste suspect et tu finis en salami.

Les Mugiwaras échangèrent un sourire entendu.


	4. L'effronté

**Le chapitre 4, plus tôt que prévu suite à vos demandes :D Je signale que cette fanfiction prendra probablement entre 7 et 10 chapitres, et personnellement, je trouve qu'on approche déjà grandement de la fin xD**

**Merci aux ajouts aux favoris, aux followers et à tous ceux qui ont gentiment laissé une review! La petite guest en bas x)**

**Bonne lecture!**

_**Jude the crank**_

- Donc, tu marchais tranquillement dans une forêt?

- Ouais, répondit Luffy.

-Et, comme le brave pirate que tu es, tu as ignoré le danger?

- Ouais!

Trafalgar soupira.

- Puis, tu es arrivé dans une clairière défrichée? poursuivit-il.

- Yep'!

- Mais alors..._Comment _as-tu fait pour te retrouver dans ce satané fossé en granit marin? S'énerva son allié.

Luffy haussa les épaules.

- Chais pas trop.

Law fulminait.

- Que proposes-tu? Il n'y a rien ici pour te permuter avec, dit-il, exaspéré.

_Mais comment cet idiot avait pu tomber dans un piège découvert?!_

- Si...il y a toi! sourit Luffy.

**Reviews? Dites-moi tout!**

**Luna: Merci pour le soutien!**


	5. Traumatisé à vie

**Hey! Voilà le chapitre 5, que j'espère, vous plaira! Merci à tous les followers, reviewers et les add en favorites! Ici, notre chirurgien préféré se trouve sur le navire de la seule fille des Supernovas, bonne lecture!**

_**Jude the crank.**_

- Tu veux pas ta pizza?

Law hocha négativement la tête devant La Gloutonne, écœurée, qui tira vers elle l'assiette.

Trafalgar en vint à se demander comment a-t-il fini derrière cette montagne de récipients autrefois pleins.

_"Ah. J'avais accepté sa foutue invitation"._

-Bah alors, quoi de neuf? engagea-t-elle.

Il se demanda brièvement comment ose-t-elle demander ça à un ennemi, et eut une désagréable impression de déjà-vu.

-T'as quoi? T'as toujours rien dit, remarqua Bonney.

Un visage lunaire vint à son esprit, et Law fit une grimace.

- Tu me rappelles _quelqu'un._

**Vos avis?**


	6. Chantage sanitaire

**Heey mes ptits junkies! A partir de ce chapitre, la fanfiction sera officiellement en complete, mais pas de panique _ou alors juste un peu..._ puisque des chapitres pourraient quand même sortir exceptionnellement (d'ailleurs j'en ai un qui mérite de passer à un raiting T, alors j'hésite beaucoup à le poster...). C'est juste pour ne pas vous donner de faux espoirs, et de toute façon les drabbles n'ont à peu près aucun lien entre eux, donc je ne vous laisse sur aucun cliffhanger de mauvais goût x) **

**Merci aux reviewers, followers, et aux add en favorites, c'est un plaisir d'écrire pour vous :D **

_**Jude the crank** _

Un plateau garni fut déposé devant lui, et Law leva la tête vers l'intrus.

-Quoi? interrogea-t-il avec une grimace qui trahissait son agacement.

-Mange, ordonna Sanji en fumant une cigarette. Ton repas n'est pas terminé. Tu y as à peine touché, et c'est une insulte envers la nourriture dont tu disposes si généreusement.

Law préféra l'ignorer et revint à ses activités, avant de reposer franchement son stylo. Sanji était toujours immobile.

-Daignerais-tu ne pas fumer sous mon nez?

-Cette cigarette sera éteinte lorsque toute miette disparaîtra de cette assiette.

_"Je désespère"._

**Reviews? :3 Dites-moi tout!**


End file.
